narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anuba Clan
The Anuba Clan is one of the various hidden clans located in-between Konohagakure and Sunakagure, noted as one of the strongest mysterious clans due to the use of Shadow Releases and their night vision. Founded during the reign of the second Hokage during which the clan relatives retreated from all villages in order to maintain a life of isolation and peaceful nature. It wasn't until the attack on Konohagakure during the exams when its only remaining member, Kioshi Akuma Shinigami, began recruiting exiled and rejected individuals into his "family" to achieve an unknown goal. Background The original blood line of the Anuba Clan dates back to the Warring States Period when its matriarch, Kioshi Shokan, wanted to refrain from involvement of the constant battling within the world. While loyal to his former master, Shokan quietly purchased land in-between what would be the Hidden Leaf and Sand Village, respectively, in hopes of starting his own village where isolation and peace would be its focus. As the bloodshed grew which resulted in children dying, Shokan and his wife along with a few others moved to their "Hidden Shadow" village where he spent his remaining days disguised as a farmer during the day, but a shinobi during the night running assassination missions on notable officials in various of villages. By the end of the Warring Period, The hidden Shadow Village had an estimate 10,500 residents often exiled individuals or rejected individuals looking to become a ninja through the exams. By the time of Shokan and his wife's first child, Akuma Shokan, birth the village maintained a residence estimate of 15,500 villagers when Shokan was called away for one last mission all the way his wiife carrying their second and final child. Kioshi Akuma Shokan was born in the mist of the Third Hokage passing on his position to the fourth. Seeing his body giving way, Kioshi Shokan retired from active duty preferring being a farm watching while watching over his village and raise his family. By the age of 15 years old, Kioshi was enrolled to become a ninja while his older brother replace his father in carrying out missions. After the attack on Konohagakure, Akuma accepted the hidden Leaf highest bid to assist them in their time of need agreeing to pay half upfront while the rest would be paid off after the mission completion. This resulted in Akuma's death while protecting Konohagakure during the Exams when the Chūnin Exam forcing his father to replace him which too resulted into his death. Having both father and eldest son dead and Konohagakure unwilling to complete their contractual agreement the highest Shokan sibling went into a fit of rage destroying certain portions of the leaf village's walls in exchange for money from his mysterious bidder. By the time he graduated at 16, Kioshi's mother had passed due to a broken heart from her husband's and first son's death which resulted in the decay of the village which caused many villagers to leave while the remaining took up the task in repairs and upgrades. After Kioshi took over leadership, he took on a new name, Kioshi Akuma Shinigami, to hide his blood line in hopes of protecting his family's name. Upon mastering the Shadow Release, he created two jutsus, Shadow Merger and Shadow Though Communication, to revive and ultimately bonding them to himself which resulted in a four heart transformation. This would prove important as his attributes and skills greatly increased resulting in quicker mission completion and the ability to spy on other individuals or villages. Upon finding dead Uchiha Clan's eyes and recovering a Byakugan from a deceased Hyuga clansman, Kioshi created a dangerous and powerful eye, Shadowigan, that would allow him the revenge he seek at the cost of his right eye.